Breakeven
by MandiLeigh8
Summary: After telling Aria's parents about her and Ezra's love affair, life doesn't return to normal. A songfic based on The Script's Breakeven.


**Hello hello everyone! My friend was listening to the song Breakeven by The Script earlier today and I got this incredible one-shot songfic idea from it. So here it is! I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Also don't forget to read my other fanfic Fairly Foolish and follow my stories twitter account for updates: /#!/FairlyFoolish**

**Amanda**

* * *

><p>Breakeven<p>

Twenty-five year old Ezra Fitz sat on a bench outside the Rosewood Courthouse, legs crossed; a book spread open in his hands. But he couldn't focus on the words written across the pages. He glanced at his watch; the time was 10:16. Fourteen minutes until he found out what his ultimatum would be, his paying price for dating a minor, a highschool student of his nonetheless.

When the Montgomery's had found out about Ezra and Aria's little affair, they hadn't been pleased one bit. And they certainly hadn't taken it to heart. After a while it seemed like Ella was coming around, so when Byron threatened to call the cops, Ezra thought it was only that, at threat. But Byron was serious and three days later the police showed up at Ezra's apartment, quickly taking him into custody. When they told Ezra he could make one call, there was only one person he didn't have to give a second though about calling; Aria.

Flashback

_The phone rang twice before she answered her voice shaky when she said my name._

_ "Ezra, please explain why you're calling me from jail."_

_ "Aria . . . I." My voice broke on her name. "Your dad called the cops Aria, they came to my apartment a couple of hours ago and arrested me, no questions asked." Silence echoed from the other line like the calm before the storm. When Ezra heard Aria's saddened sobs his own tears started flowing. _

_ "I'm so sorry Aria. I never thought this would happen. I was trying to protect us."_

_ "Oh God. I can . . . I can't . . . believe he did . . . this . . . to me." Aria spoke, her sentence shattered into pieces by uncontrollable sobs. _

_ "Aria, I love you. I always will. I'm sorry. I have to go now."_

_ "I love you Ezra."_

_ "Bye."_

_ "Ezra!" Aria cried, but the line went dead._

A bus flew past, pulling Ezra from his memory. He drew in a ragged breath, stood, and walked up the courthouse steps.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just praying to a God that I don't believe in

Cause I got time while she got freedom

Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven . . . even . . . no

Ten miles across town, Aria Montgomery lay on her bed, wrapped up in the strong embrace of Holden Strauss. But Holden was the farthest thing from her mind.

It had been over a month since she had talked to him on the phone the day he was arrested. She knew that today was his court date but even the fact that he could be put in jail for years wasn't bothering her. She had moved on, just like Ezra had told her to do after their plan to tell her parents had backfired. Of course she had spent a good two weeks crying and grieving, but her parent's forcing her to spend so much time with Holden had changed things and soon Aria found herself falling for him.

Aria didn't know what the outcome of Ezra's court appearance would be, and honestly she was too scared to know. She didn't know if she would be able to live with herself if she found out Ezra had to go to jail for several years.

Holden trailed kisses up and down Aria's neck, breaking her from her thoughts. She gave Holden and weak smile before kissing him on the lips. Imagining the whole time it was Ezra she was kissing. She mentally kicked herself; she hadn't thought of Ezra in weeks, she had moved on, enough was enough. She pressed her lips harder to Holden's, deepening the kiss as she raked her hands through his long curly black hair. She pushed away all traces of Ezra, every single memory they had made together, because in truth they would never have another good memory.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

An hour later at the courthouse, Ezra stepped out of the revolving doors and into the warm sunshine that cascaded across Rosewood. With the help of his amazing lawyer, Ezra had convinced the judge that the relationship had been completely consensual, and that Aria had met Ezra before they had found out their teacher-student relation. He'd made it out on two years' probation with six months of community service. But getting out nearly scot-free didn't disperse the grief Ezra still had over Aria.

Tears had streamed down his cheeks while pleading his case. Raw emotion he had kept inside over the past two weeks finally broke free, right there in the courtroom. But Ezra didn't care. He loved Aria and he wanted people to know it wasn't a sick teacher-student relationship that was only for sex, it was real. And though Ezra wished he could go run and tell Aria the somewhat good news, he knew he couldn't. The restraining order the court had put in place and Aria's new beau Holden were stopping him from seeing the only person in the world he wanted to see right now.

Fresh tears cascaded from Ezra's eyes on the drive back to his apartment. Memories of Aria flashed in front of him like they had occurred yesterday, only they hadn't.

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't' breakeven . . . no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of ne was always you,

What am I supposed to do when I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Ezra didn't go straight to his apartment though. He had to drive past Aria's house one last time before he left Rosewood forever. He had to see if he could get just a tiny glimpse of her from her bedroom window. He turned slowly onto her road, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He parked his car against the curb on the opposite side of the road, so as not to attract too much attention of Aria's parents who he assumed were at work but wasn't too sure. When his eyes shot up to Aria's bedroom window he wasn't surprised at what he saw. Aria stood facing the window, eyes closed, in a tight embrace with Holden. But what Ezra wasn't expecting was for Aria to open her eyes and lock her gaze directly onto him. Her jaw dropped, but she didn't release her embrace on Holden.

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame

And I'm trying to make sense of what little remains ooh

Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just praying to a God that I don't believe in

Cause I got time while she got freedom

Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

Not it don't break even no

Even from across the street I could tell when the tears started falling from Aria's hazel eyes. She swiped at them, and it was then that Holden turned and looked out the window.

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to do when I'm all choked up and you're okay

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad you're okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other ones leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Ezra's heart shattered for the hundredth time when Holden took Aria around the waist and led her out of the room without so much of a departing glance. Aria didn't look back, and neither did Ezra when he finally drove away.

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no


End file.
